


The day we met, the sky was blue

by koyateas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Overdose, POV Third Person, Self-Harm, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, they both need hugs, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyateas/pseuds/koyateas
Summary: Together they are the sky; a constant presence but ever-changing.Yet they do not dictate when the sun shines on them.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	1. Shining brighter than a diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and each of the chapters will be short and fairly straight to the point. There will likely be 5 chapters, and they'll likely be longer than the first one. Hope you enjoy!

They met on an ordinary Saturday while Tsukishima was walking in the park. It was a bright day and he hadn't come out of his cramped apartment for weeks, so it was perfect timing. He had originally gone to gain inspiration for writing, but when he locked eyes with the stranger across the street, all his plans were disregarded.

Beautiful. That was the only word to describe the man named Yamaguchi. The small freckles dancing upon his tanned skin, the green hair illuminating under the light, and the big eyes that held the sun in their grasps. He was beautiful, and Tsukishima couldn't resist his temptations.

**(Tadashi was the sun in his life and Kei couldn't be happier to bask in his light.)**

They sat down and talked for a while. Tsukishima's hands were shaking and judging by the way Yamaguchi's leg was bouncing, he was nervous as well. Despite the anxiousness from both of them, they seemed to get along perfectly, falling into conversation effortlessly. It was forgotten when exactly they got up, but they found themselves wandering the streets of Sendai aimlessly. As Kei watched Yamaguchi talk about his high school days, he realized he was falling for him.

Night came by fast with a warm breeze still lingering in the air. Stopped at a nearby coffee shop, they sat in silence. They drank their coffees quietly before Tsukishima worked up the courage to ask Yamaguchi for his number, which was thankfully given to him. As they exited the building to go to their houses, Tsukishima's smile was bigger than it had been his entire life. Kei reached his house and instantly began settling on the couch with his notebook and pencil. It took no effort in him to begin crafting a new poem with his found inspiration.

_"Gleam oh so bright as we cross our paths_

_Let me walk with you in hand_

_For as this night comes to a close_

_All I want is to hold you close_

_By fate, if we walk the same way again_

_I'll ask to be more than friends_

_Today was all I could ask for from thee_

_But I am selfish at heart, so this question I plea_

_Once more, could you shine your light for me?"_


	2. Empty howl of the wind

The cold wind slammed against the pair as they walked along the bustling streets, their coats doing little to shield them from the harsh weather. Kei suggested they seek shelter in the nearby mall which Yamaguchi quickly agreed to. They walk around aimlessly for a bit, wandering in and out of stores while casually chatting. At one point, Yamaguchi insisted they should try on the hideous neon jumpsuits displayed at the front of the store. Tsukishima barely had time to object before catching Yamaguchi's puppy eyes, begging him silently to agree. He sighed in agreement and allowed Tadashi to pull him towards the changerooms.

** ("Yamaguchi there is no way in hell I'm leaving the dressing room with this monstrosity on.") **

They left the mall briefly after noticing the wind had calmed down outside, being replaced with cold air. Walking in silence, they followed each other side by side until they reached the park. The cool metal bench sent shivers down their spines as they sat. Kei had spent the walk working up the courage to ask Tadashi out, and there was no better time to do so than now.

He didn't expect to be rejected. Not by someone who liked him as well. Yamaguchi stood frozen before telling Kei he didn't think they could be together, glancing to the side awkwardly. He mumbled some stuff about not being prepared for a relationship and had begun to walk away before Tsukishima yelled out for him.

"Look, I like you and you like me. If you're not ready to date that's cool but keep in mind the offer is still here if you change your mind."

Tadashi forced a bittersweet smile and nodded before briskly leaving.

Later that night Yamaguchi found himself hovering over his phone, anxiously retyping and deleting different variations of the same text over and over again. He didn't want to drag Kei into his mess, but being with him made Tadashi feel happy for the first time in years. Even if he hurt Tsukishima in the end, Yamaguchi allowed himself to be a bit selfish this one time.

"Tsukki !! I decided I wanna date u (^-^) Is the offer still available ?"

"Yeah. Meet me on Saturday at the park again."

The cold wind started to blow through the trees once again.

_"Why must we suffer in the face of love_

_For when we rejoice, tears drip down our cheeks_

_Perhaps love as mortals is inevitable to fail_

_We are destined to leave each other one day_

_We can not protect each other from the cold_

_If I shield you, you cannot shield me_

_One of us is destined to be in pain_

_We are unable to live happily, but I am so happy to be with you_

_So no matter when we depart_

_We will bask in the warmth of each other_

_And we will shiver in the winter"._


End file.
